


[Philipp Lahm X Fernando Torres]举手之劳

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: P1当托雷斯作为Omega突然迎来发情期，拉姆临时帮助了他。一个nmq的h文存档P2半年后，拉姆被迫发情时被托雷斯解救（未完）
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Fernando Torres
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

托雷斯感到不适，打算去门口吹吹风，他靠在墙边，祈祷着身体不舒服千万不要是因为发情期的紊乱。可能是他姿势异样吸引了别人注意，一个友好的声音问他“你没事吧？”  
德国人的英语挺好，拉姆陪他回房间，得体地没有多问，送到了就打算离去。可就在这时托雷斯体内突然爆发出一种渴求，如果他能提前知道拉姆是A的话绝不会让他陪自己回来，可现在说什么都晚了。他喊住已经拉开房门准备离开的德国人，拉姆关上门走回来，困惑地察看他是否还好。

“请……请你……”他控制不住自己的渴望，单手扯开领带，大脑停转，不知道后面的话该如何用英语组织。拉姆是那种，不会随便就接近别人的类型，和西班牙人的热情主动不太一样。如果换作是托雷斯某些国家队的队友，此刻肯定已经过来上手检查他的身体了。但拉姆只是站在床边，等待着托雷斯未说完的话。  
发情的o想要随便什么人将他推到在床上，用力抚摸他，吻他，他想被无所顾忌地侵犯，被a粗暴地享用，可他面前的男人穿着全套西装，扣子扣到顶，领带平贴在胸前，整整齐齐，只是散发出若有若无的，alpha的信息素，无意中撩拨他，看起来无辜又纯洁。

德国人太擅于隐藏欲望了，要不是淡淡的信息素，托雷斯甚至不确定拉姆是不是一个Alpha

“你能帮我一下么？”他小声说。  
拉姆没听清，凑过来在耳边问他，你说什么？大声一点。  
近距离感受着Alpha身上的气息，那种清澈的干净的气味让托雷斯稍微平静下来。拉姆现在闻起来就像雪层下新生的草芽，可是清爽的气味不足以彻底让一个发情的omega平复。他需要让那雪层融化，雪水流遍他的全身，也许才能得到多一点慰藉。

“我是omega，”他说，不打算继续遮掩了，“听着Philipp，要么你把衣服脱给我，你走；要么你留下来，帮我，或者可以说是艹我。”  
他很直接，这倒是让德国人感到一种交流上的便捷。

拉姆坐到床边，双手按着他的肩膀，眼神平和又有些怜悯地看着他，随后站起身，在床边开始脱衣服。  
他先是脱了外套递给托雷斯，床上的男人抱着衣服把鼻子埋进去深深吸气，用西装外套的里衬摩擦自己的脸和脖子，还发出一阵阵低声的叹息。非常好闻的味道，像是信息素裹着香水味，他应该能靠着这个撑一阵，之后他或许可以求助其他人。

之后是领带。“你也需要这个吗？”拉姆问，在得到肯定之后把它放到床边。

随后他开始解衬衫的扣子，从领口开始。托雷斯闻着外套上的味道，得到一些舒缓，他坐在床上看着这个他交往不多的alpha。拉姆并不算高，也并没有多么强壮夸张的肌肉，他瘦且结实，做为后卫和球队的队长却不容小视。

干净的手指按部就班解开扣子，拉姆手很稳，顺便还松开了皮带扣。  
托雷斯突然反应过来什么：“你可以回去了，我可不是让你裸着从我房间出去。”

拉姆怀疑地看他，全部的扣子都已经解开，他走到床边，托雷斯艰难地忍住不去伸手抚摸对方的身体。  
“衣服就够了，我是说。”  
拉姆抱住了他，温热的，光裸的胸膛贴着托雷斯的衬衣，他听起来仍然有着困惑：“可是你刚才给了我两个选项，不是吗？”

这个男人很务实，像是读过omega的生理读本一样，他知道怎么样的触碰、触碰哪里会让托雷斯更有感觉。把托雷斯推在床上，拉姆从侧面趴上去，错开位置去吻他的下颌，手上同时忙于解开托雷斯的衬衫扣子。那件西装外套隔在他们俩之间，已经失去托雷斯的注意，只是随着拉姆的动作不时蹭着托雷斯的已经撑起的裆部，而这让他更加难耐。omega抚摸着alpha的后背，想让他再贴近自己一些，甚至抬高臀部，不知羞耻地用下身去轻轻蹭着对方，他实在是太需要亲密的接触了。

衣服都褪去后，信息素的味道更浓，无论是托雷斯还是拉姆。alpha 终于不再是刚才万般冷静，拉姆咽着口水，第一次在冷静中显出一点害羞：“我想要吻你。如果你不介意的话。”

托雷斯用一个真正的西班牙人的吻回答他。  
他翻身把德国人压在身下，用一种更加激情又肆无忌惮的方式去吻、去抚摸。拉姆微微张开嘴，托雷斯的舌头滑进去慢慢沿着齿根舔过上颚，随后在那片敏感的黏膜上打转。拉姆被他激得发出一点点呻吟，然后就自如地让自己的舌头和托雷斯的交缠在一起。两条敏感的、小小的肌肉缠卷着、挤在口腔里摩擦着，他们也借由这种方式交换着味道。

西班牙海滩的阳光照耀着阿尔卑斯山的冻雪，黏膜摩擦产生的刺激和alpha的唾液却没让托雷斯更加好受。他整个人都热得发烫了，从脸颊开始，他心理上还是受不了这样直观的、和一个不熟悉的人这样亲热，可alpha的味道让他欲罢不能地想要得到身下男人的一切。他尝试着从男人的口腔里收回自己的舌头，却引诱着拉姆张开嘴巴，舌尖勾着他的舌尖，然后在托雷斯惊于德国男人的主动之时，抬手按住托雷斯的后颈又和他吻在一起。  
哪怕alpha被人压在身下也能占据主动。拉姆的舌头在托雷斯口腔里一下下地进出，温柔又不容他抵抗地扫过每一处，这不是一个托雷斯可以反抗的吻，而托雷斯竟也很高兴自己无法反抗。拉姆还同时稍稍曲起腿，用膝盖碾着托雷斯的下身——他们都只穿着内裤，而托雷斯的早就被自己分泌的液体浸湿了。omega在发情时更喜欢被强势地对待，托雷斯的心脏激烈地跳动，他此时没精力也没能力去分辨拉姆这么做仅仅是为了“照顾”他，又或者这个男人也已经陷于情欲当中。

拉姆的一只手仍然在托雷斯的后颈施加力度让他无法从唇齿的激烈交合中逃离，另一只手不知道何时扣住了托雷斯的腰，使他们上半身彼此紧贴。四条腿交错着，托雷斯夹着拉姆的右腿，在接吻的同时无意识地一下一下摆动腰部，借着摩擦来抚慰自己已经勃发的下体。察觉到他的表现，拉姆的手沿着髋部移动到他前面，手掌隔着洇湿的内裤包裹着激动的部位，模拟着刚才托雷斯蹭他大腿的节奏一收一放地揉弄。被自己以外的人手淫无论在生理或是心理上都比平时的自我慰藉更加刺激，Omega正处于发情期，而Alpha的手指非常灵活，又是那么地富于技巧，完全掌握着他的感觉。

托雷斯因为快感而在拉姆耳边发出呻吟，从对方隔着内裤摸他性器的那一刻开始他就没精力跟拉姆接吻。他的双手胡乱摸着Alpha的脸、肩膀和胸，几乎无法自控地迎合。“Philipp，嗯哈，就是这样，”他用声音鼓励Alpha的动作，并进一步，挺着腰，把自己更加地送进拉姆手掌里，“没错，就是这样…嗯嗯…啊…真棒…”

Alpha似乎是叹息了一声，放在托雷斯后颈额手掌转而去轻轻抚摸他的金发：“我可以给你更多，让我把你的内裤脱掉，Fernando，或者我该叫你什么？”

“随便你叫我什么。”这是最不紧要的事情，他不明白为什么德国人总是在意这些细节。Omega在信息素作用下越发显示出一种几乎异样的顺从。托雷斯在球场总是不可阻挡，现在却在这里任人摆弄。  
拉姆的手沿着他的裆部往下摸着，手指往托雷斯身后伸了一些，指尖施力，不经意地一下下按压着会阴。Omega颤抖着，趴在Alpha身上，闭着眼忍耐寻求自己已经飘远的理智。  
“别、别玩了，请你。”托雷斯只好自己脱掉身上最后一点布料，一只手撑在床上，另一只手勉强地把湿掉的内裤拽下来。拉姆动作磨蹭，这令他感到不满，他甚至怀疑自己发情时散出的信息素并没有影响到对方，直到他撑起身体，看到Alpha被内裤包裹的部位也和他自己的一样兴奋，拉姆自己明明也已经这样了。

托雷斯的不满似乎有一部分转化成愤怒。他是Omega，他在发情期，面前这位性别为Alpha的先生在有的可选的时候留下来陪伴自己。现在拉姆的欲望这样明显，Alpha却仍然能忍耐着躺在一个Omega的身下。可托雷斯却忽略了对方紧抓着床单的手，和与Omega相似，愈发灼热的身体。  
他不知道自己哪里来的行动力，借助身体的重力按住拉姆，随后扯下对方灰色的底裤，里面的物体几乎立刻弹了出来而他在Alpha来不及挣扎的时候俯下身用嘴将其含住。

Alpha的味道充满他的口腔，也有一些气息弥漫到鼻腔中。托雷斯正常的时候没主动给人做过这个，年轻时候和同伴们赶上发情期他偶尔会这么做，在欲望的驱使下含着Alpha的性器不是什么困难事，但他知道自己不喜欢这样。但是现在，他不知道自己现在是单纯被发情期驱使，又仅仅只是为了想看到这个Alpha因欲望而露出失控的样子而吞下那一根。  
拉姆尝起来非常干净，托雷斯怀疑这个男人在他们俩相遇前是不是刚洗过澡。好闻的气味让他更主动地吮吸他，他专注地用口腔包裹着柱身滑动，吸出啧啧水声。这种嘴巴被信息素气味填满的感觉让他感到舒服甚至安心。

但很快就被拉姆揪住了头发，男人手上只稍微用力，所以并不很痛。发情的Omega喜欢这样，他们臣服的本质需要他们被粗暴使用，托雷斯甚至隐隐期待着男人能用力按着自己的头用阴茎艹他的嘴，他体内的欲望能够被暴力一些的性爱纾解。  
但是拉姆没有，他拽起他，粗声喘气，胸口带动小腹剧烈地起伏，显现出紧绷的肌肉。

“你不必这么做，费尔南多，你不必。”他压着嗓子制止他。

托雷斯几乎立刻捕捉到对方声音里的忍耐和一点残留的害羞。“但我可以这么做，Philipp。”他说，同时用双手圈起Alpha的勃起。  
拉姆伸手温柔地抚摸他的脸，抬起他的下巴询问他：“你的意思是’你可以’还是’你想要’这么做呢？”  
这话要是被西班牙人问出来，那就是在调情了，可拉姆是德国人，他只是表达询问，他只是提出质疑。

从一开始托雷斯就明白，直白的语言表达有利于他们的交流。  
他偏过头避免眼神接触，尽可能让自己听起来真诚一些，虽然他的声音在抖。  
“我、是我想要这么做。我想吸你，我想你快一点艹我，我觉得空虚……非常空虚……”够了，非母语的对话让他只能用那些最简单直白的单词，听起来有些下流，但至少保证意思准确。

Alpha越发浓烈的信息素影响着他，托雷斯能感到自己身后的肠道已经分泌着液体，拉姆看起来还能忍耐，他却忍不了。

身高一米八几的前锋将德国人再次按到自己身下。托雷斯跨坐在拉姆身体两侧。“我后面，那个地方，你明白的对不对……拜托你了……”他伸手去够自己的后穴，低着头用英语扯出几个单词，他已经没法更露骨地表示自己的渴求，再拖延下去他连给自己扩张的力气都会没有。他此时开始讨厌德国人的克制，拉姆终于没有再无视他的欲望。

拜仁和国家队的队长反应能力有些不足。从前，托雷斯在拉姆的眼里只是最一流的射手，而他今天刚知道对方是Omega不到一分钟就决定了自己要和这个男人上床。他明明可以离开，对方也说只要一件外套就足够了。但当拉姆看着那个抱着自己衣服拼命嗅闻，仿佛那是唯一解药的Omega，他便决定留下来。他给自己的正当理由是“如果放任发情的Omega球员不管，倘若出了意外他一定会自责后悔”，而不是内心深处他拒绝接受的“这个男人现在看起来该死的热辣，比起别人我更希望艹他的人是我”。

在托雷斯和体内的信息素抗争的时候，拉姆也在和自己的欲望抗争。这个裸身抱着自己讨要亲吻的Omega是这么地诱惑。看着托雷斯现在的样子，他的味道，他的体温，他每一个动作都清楚地表明自己需要被一个Alpha艹干。尽管这样的想法相当不得体且失礼得离谱，拉姆甚至觉得发情的托雷斯不像个球员，反而像个会穿着正装走进客人酒店房间的高级男妓。

他本质不想伤害对方，所以一直尽力地克制，他想要尽快弄清托雷斯真正需要的是什么，怎么做才能帮到他，可他低估了信息素的影响。发情的Omega忘记他们球员的身份和曾经短暂的对立，托雷斯骑在他身上，表情难堪地躲避他的眼神，同时手伸向背后——拉姆猜测他是不是准备自己给自己扩张。  
如果真是这样的话——

“对不起，我为此道歉。”他撑起身体，急躁地去摸托雷斯的身后，穴口滑腻的触感让他很不好受。他不应该放任一个Omega，发情中的，自己给自己扩张，他作为主动留下来帮忙的人显然失职了。刚才的几分钟里，他几乎是用自己的不作为逼着托雷斯求他艹他。

我会按照你想要的去做。  
拉姆做出这样的决定，并打定主意不要让托雷斯受苦。

他的手指接替了Omega自己的，在湿滑的肠道里贴着肠壁进出。食指和中指很快就都被轻易吞下，在Omega的后穴中变得温热，沾满了透明的肠液，托雷斯抱着他的上身手臂搂紧了拉姆的肩膀。  
“你早就想要我这么做了，而我却完全没意识到。”  
他们勃发的前端挤在一处，Alpha的性器也吐露出前液。  
“你可以摸它，最好是握住，握住它们俩。”

托雷斯照他的话做，自己和别人的性器，还有自己的手掌相互摩擦，带来一种羞耻的快感。发情的时候过于敏锐的感官令他时刻能感受到拉姆的和自己的阴茎都是那么兴奋，他必须竭力忍耐着才能不要太快地随便释放出来。男人的手指敏锐地在肠道内触发到前列腺的凸起。托雷斯失控般叫起来，在这一刻失去力气。他的额头抵着拉姆的肩膀，从喉咙里发出小声呻吟，金色的碎发杂乱了，因为出汗而贴在侧脸，还有一些粘在拉姆的脖子上。

Alpha松了口气，稍微低下头，呼出的热气进入Omega的耳朵，又引起对方的战栗，这是感官在发情期过于灵敏的后果：“是这里吧，对吗？”

他的指尖在那小凸起周围绕着圈碾动，激发出Omega更多的呻吟和颤抖，托雷斯跨在他身体两边的腿都夹紧了，低头看一眼，拉姆发现他的性器头部也更湿，晶亮的液体从小孔里不受控制地一点点溢出来。  
Omega抱着他，回答的时候侧过头一边说话一边吻他的脖子，柔软温热的嘴唇贴着拉姆的侧颈，然后开合着蹭到锁骨，舌尖舔得Alpha也发起抖，他的性器又涨大了，彻底地兴奋，极度地想要被什么紧缩的东西包裹起来。

托雷斯舔着他的脖子说道：“你找到了对的地方……操，现在能开始了吗？”  
拉姆继续勾起手指戳着那一点附近，幅度很小的挤压就让托雷斯不自在地扭动，Omega更往后坐，好让他的手指进得更深一些，但那毕竟不是真正的，托雷斯需要的东西。

“手上的动作别停，我不确定你是否需要先释放一次，”Alpha还在犹豫，托雷斯看起来濒临高潮，他又用力按按前列腺，这次他用上两根手指的指腹爱抚着凸起和周围的整片黏膜，那男人绷紧了全身，埋在他颈间呜咽着，剧烈地抖着几乎要崩溃。  
“Philipp，我需要你肏进来，就现在，立刻，用你的阴茎填满我，我说了是现在！”  
他渴求了一整晚，拜托快一些满足他，这是他现在唯一的请求，他希望男人最好能这么做，因为他实在想不出要怎样更加卑微和直白地乞求这一切。

拉姆进入托雷斯的时候他们两个都觉得这是他们今晚最期待的时刻。穴口的软肉吸住饱胀的阴茎头时托雷斯就克制不住叫出来，一声一声，浪得不像平时那个收敛的人。龟头首先推挤着撑开内壁，肠道随之被硬挺的柱身填满。蹭过前列腺的凸起时拉姆扣住托雷斯的腰停下进入的动作，在那里来回了几次才继续往更深处插入。  
借助肠液的润滑，Alpha的性器顺利地进出。退出时拔出到只将头部留在穴内，再贴着内壁被肠肉包裹着一次次顶着前列腺撞进托雷斯身体里，直到整根没入。

Omega在他身上快要爽疯了，似乎他从来没这样痛快过。事实上他在和其他人做爱的时候未曾这样克制过自己，这次也也是被迫的体验，他第一次在床上见识到德国人的忍耐。从前当托雷斯在西班牙，甚至英国，当队里Omega发情的时候，甚至不用说话，同队愿意帮忙的Alpha就会顺着气味走过来，笑着问他们要不要去单独找个房间“解决问题”。  
按托雷斯自己的经历，当发情期到来时他在床上所有关于“性”的要求都会在第一时间被满足。曾经“帮”过他的Alpha们毫不掩饰自己想要肏他的念头，不用托雷斯发出乞求，他甚至不用要求，就会得到一场没有标记的舒舒服服的性爱，坦坦荡荡各取所需，做完了甚至还能一起吃顿饭。但拉姆不一样，他们没做过队友，在决赛中对立过不止一次，但这个男人却忍着欲望考虑着Omega真正的需求，就仿佛他们是一对真正的恋人。  
没人这么要求他，他也不必这么做。托雷斯却不愿去想，拉姆是否也用同样的方式对待过其他Omega。

托雷斯小声地用母语发出一些听不懂的咒骂，他的性器在拉姆抽插了几下之后就开始吐精，他紧紧抱住拉姆的肩膀，手臂环绕在Alpha呢身后，哭着射在他的身上，后穴强烈地收缩，令拉姆也不受控制地呻吟起来。

“放松。你太紧了，亲爱的。”说话时才反应过来嗓子已经哑了，而且在句末竟然不由自主用托雷斯听不懂的母语喊出了情人间才会用的称呼。他单手揉着男人的臀肉，想要把性器从托雷斯体内撤出，但对方的肠壁在高潮后几乎是讨好地绞动着，想要他的阴茎留在体内。

发情期的Omega刚开始时不应期很短，没过多久托雷斯的前面又被后穴涨满的快感刺激得翘起来。  
“Philipp。”他迷迷糊糊念着Alpha的名字，无意识地在欲望的驱动下上下摆动，一些肠液在交合过程中被挤出来，视觉效果情色又淫靡。释放过一次后的Omega不再那么紧绷，托雷斯自己在Alpha的阴茎上肏着自己，还能闭着眼睛和拉姆接吻。此时的吻比最初时色情，黏膜和唾液搅在一起发出腻人的水声，舌头更加激烈地贴在一起，以不同的角度在口腔中或在空气中交缠。德国人在这场交锋中落败，任由技术高超的西班牙人肆意肏他的嘴。托雷斯边吻边推倒拉姆的上半身，德国人彻底在床上躺平，看着托雷斯结实的肉体骑着自己的性器上上下下地起伏。Omega得到了他最需要的，而托雷斯看起来非常享受其中，用后面享用着Alpha的阴茎，享受着被满足的快感。拉姆抬起手，沿着托雷斯的腰胯一路抚摸到男人胸口，手掌包裹着漂亮的胸肌揉捏，用中指和食指的指缝夹住小小的褐色的凸起。然后男人就又舒服得叫得更加大声。托雷斯眯着眼睛覆上拉姆摸着自己胸肌的手，两个人的手交叠在一起揉弄着Omega自己的胸。

他已经被打开了，拉姆知道现在托雷斯脑子里只有性爱、射精和高潮，越多越好。他扶着对方的髋部，让托雷斯更猛烈地坐下来，托雷斯的呻吟因此而变得高亢和断断续续。他扬起头，大腿微微发抖地，但仍然骑在拉姆身上摆动着腰，节奏剧烈的时候胸部的肌肉也随之颤抖。

第二次托雷斯射出来的时候仍然感受到强烈的高潮，快感占据他的大脑，沿着神经让他全身都感到一种令人酥麻的战栗。托雷斯无力地趴在拉姆身上，Alpha还未变软的性器仍在他体内小幅度地进出。  
“你刚刚也找到了正确进入的角度，”说的是刚才Omega主动骑在他身上动的事，“就像你面对球门时那样。”  
托雷斯每一次高潮过后都会找回一些羞耻心，他将拉姆的话认作轻薄之言，但他什么都做不了，只能无意识地抱着拉姆讨好他，舔他的耳垂、唇角和下巴：“求你你别说了……嗯…啊啊啊…太深了…”

拉姆沉默片刻，温柔地抚摸他的后背：“亲爱的（他依旧用了德语），我是在称赞你，你刚才做得很棒。”

“而且……刚才你自己动的时候进得更深。但是还好……”还好没有一路插到能让他怀孕的地方去。

“麻烦你，让我们换个姿势。”  
拉姆将托雷斯翻到自己身下，抬起他的一条腿，继续在Omega的后穴里运动。信息素的香味充满整间屋子，勾引起Alpha的征服欲和一点点几乎觉察不到的粗暴。他捣弄着红肿的穴口，每一次都擦着前列腺进到深处，囊袋随着一次次进出把穴肉附近柔软的皮肤撞得发红。

托雷斯仰在床上任人宰割，不，他现在很清楚以拉姆的性格自己绝对不会被过分对待，所以反而更放得开。他随便用西语乱糟糟说着德国人听不懂的荤话，“用力肏我吧，随便你想怎么肏都行，随便把我弄坏了也好”“太大了，你顶得太深，求你赶快射给我我要受不了了”云云，如果被他国家队队友听到了绝对会笑着骂他像个婊子，但是万幸拉姆什么都不懂，所以他才能够如此地放任自己，只有他自己能明白自己此时有多下流。

Alpha的头上渗出汗水，干他干得更加用力也更快。托雷斯也配合地收缩穴口，让自己更多地体会到被插入、被撑开、被填满的快慰。拉姆之前把他的一条腿抬高，现在又一边肏他一边吻他的腿内侧和膝盖。男人避开他身上的纹身，只在未被色素侵染过的他最初的浅色皮肤上留下粉红色的吻痕和透明水渍。情动时也留下齿印，柔嫩皮肤被噬咬的快感让托雷斯再一次硬了。他主动抬起另一条腿，终于选择用简单的英文求着拉姆肏自己，磕磕绊绊带着哭腔，卑微又任性。拉姆没说话，只是更准确用力地顶着他的前列腺，这让托雷斯没办法继续说话只能张着嘴叫喊，Omega看起来像是在承受痛苦，实际上却被一波波积累起来的快感再次推向了高潮。

精液已经不像前两次那样射出来，而是从顶端汨汨流出的，拉姆绅士地没有在托雷斯高潮的时候继续肏他，而是同时也停下来感受托雷斯后穴猛烈的收缩。灼热的肠道紧紧包裹着他，像是要把Alpha的精液吸出来那样绞得淫荡又热烈。哪怕什么都不做，光是感受着Omega高潮时肠肉的吮吸，他几乎都要撑不住了，何况他到现在还一次都没射过。Omega的肠道内壁迎合他进入的方向几乎把他送到一个未曾达到的深度，他的阴茎头触到一个柔软的位置，一个内部的、狭窄的小口，已经嘬住了一点点冒着精水的龟头，托雷斯舒服得叫出来，含着要他继续，拉姆突然意识到再往前是什么在等着他。Omega失神地看着他，朝他伸出手邀请他再进得深一点，沾着汗水的头发粘在额头和侧脸，微张的嘴巴里看得到粉红的舌头抵着牙齿。

但拉姆现在却不能继续回应了。  
“放松些，让我出来。”他有些生硬地说道，依旧在句末加上了德语的“亲爱的”，好像这样就能在无形中安抚对方。  
但托雷斯还是迷蒙着索求他，拉姆只能双手揉着他的臀肉，然后慢慢将自己撤出来。  
“你现在是在做什么？”Omega此时需要被填满却被Alpha生硬地抽出，托雷斯的空虚感让他有些不满。  
拉姆抽出来的性器仍然硬着，准确地说是非常硬而且濒临射精，上面被液体沾满了，托雷斯突然觉得那像是浇了糖液的果冻布丁令他的喉咙感到一阵干渴。

拉姆下了床，走到床头，Omega吞着口水看着他。他弯腰和托雷斯轻柔地接吻，用沙哑的嗓音安抚他：“相信我，你不会想要意外怀孕的，我亲爱的。安全套在哪里，是在抽屉里吗？”

托雷斯点点头，却拉着拉姆的胳膊没让他去抽屉里拿他需要的东西。  
“你不会需要安全套的，Philipp，”他喃喃说道，眼神在Alpha的性器和拉姆背后的墙之间游移，“因为我会把你吸出来，你会在我的嘴里高潮。”

“你不——”  
“过来，让我舔你。”但他没等Alpha走过来，也没得到Alpha的许可，就单膝跪地，毫不犹豫地含住对方的阴茎。  
托雷斯几乎是本能地想要让这个男人尽可能地舒服。嘴唇一点点裹着柱体进入，让那坚挺的物体摩擦着他的舌头顶到喉咙。托雷斯扶着拉姆的大腿为他口交，热切地、痴迷地吮吸，另一只手温柔地爱抚着地下的囊袋。拉姆的手放在他肩膀上，没有多余动作的打算。托雷斯却将对方的手移动到自己的后脑，按住他的手背跟着自己口交的节奏来回运动，好让拉姆能学会更粗暴些对待他。但对方就像在球场上从没拿过红牌那样，此时也不会因为Omega的要求就违背自己的本性。拉姆放开托雷斯的头，用发凉的指背触碰他烫得发红的脸颊。

“你做得很棒，费尔南多……”他依旧是那样的、他本来的样子。托雷斯抬眼去看他，也只能看到一双忍耐着欲望的漂亮眼睛，没有攻击欲也没有施压给别人的暴虐感，拉姆一直都只是拉姆。  
这样的念头让他心中一动，他吐出对方的性器，用舌尖挑弄着龟头的小孔，含住头部吮吸，在嘴里用舌头飞快地擦着顶端，同时双手撸动柱身，指尖搔刮着那上面显现出的血管和筋脉。然后没多久，Alpha就低喘着射在托雷斯嘴里。而托雷斯第一次完全主动地全都咽下去，还舔干净柱身上的残留。

“很棒，费尔南多，谢谢你为我做的这些。”  
托雷斯觉得自己做得不够，他甚至有些感到羞愤：“你不用对我道谢，是你在帮我。”  
“那么我也为此得到太多的回报了。”

Omega仍然羞赧地跪着，拉姆要拽他起身，托雷斯别扭地亲着对方射过一次的阴茎，然后慢慢地边沿中路吻着Alpha的身体边站起来，他的小腹、因抽气而绷紧的腹肌，然后是胸口和锁骨。拉姆身上是那么地干净，他几乎想要舔遍男人的全身然后再做一次。

“你不要再做了——”Alpha温柔的抗议被托雷斯的吻堵了回去。但之后是拉姆又把他推倒在身后的床上，吻到托雷斯脱力，不得不揪着男人的头发要他停下来。

“抱歉……但是，你想不想再来一次，”金发的西班牙人闪躲着眼神小声询问，他已经舒服多了，至少不再迫切需要靠和Alpha做爱来缓解发情期的欲望，但托雷斯一想到这可能是他们之间的唯一一次，就不太希望这样早早结束——至少尽可能多做几次，但他不能让对方知道这点，只好为自己找一些听起来合理的借口，“我想我还需要一些……你明白我的意思……”  
拉姆冲他笑笑：“我很乐意，但这回要用套。”  
是的，要用套子，这样就能不被中断地射在里面，而不用担心其他问题。

第二天托雷斯睡到了上午，他们后来又在浴室和床上发泄了几次，直到他们俩里里外外都是彼此的味道，托雷斯抱着拉姆，闻着真正的Alpha信息素的本体的气味安心睡去。  
醒来的时候房间只有他一个人，桌上是一份罩起来的酒店早餐。旁边是一张手写便条。

“吃点东西，多喝点水，我和同事回去了。ps，在德国的中学里我们要学第三外语，你知道哪种语言最受欢迎吗？：） Fipp”

不久之后，慕尼黑。  
克罗斯去俱乐部整理东西的时候捎带了一瓶酒给拉姆。  
“怎么回事？”  
克罗斯表示不清楚：“你什么时候认识的托雷斯，我去马德里看房子的时候他托我把这个送给你。问他为什么也不说，好奇怪。”  
拉姆接过酒盒，笑着解释：“前一阵见过他，帮了他点小忙。人挺不错。”  
克罗斯也笑了，说：“他家房子也不错。”

完。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉姆/托雷斯，一小段，马德里，被迫发情的Alpha被及时解救  
> 听着温柔的曲子补一点，不是两边的粉噢所以如果有bug请讲（w）  
> （未完）

托雷斯以为他们不会见面了，至少不会这么快，距离上一次才过了不到半年，而且这一回又是这样窘迫尴尬的状况。

他开车去小镇中心买日用品和食物，顺便吃个饭。小镇火车站往北的商业区边缘有一家很棒的西班牙小吃吧，托雷斯已经计划好买完东西后在那里消磨一两个小时，直到他从窗外看到一个不可能出现在这里的德国人。

菲利普 拉姆身着休闲装在街道上晃悠，他外形并不像很多球员那样高壮，打扮也并不出奇，托雷斯也不知道自己怎么就一瞬间认出了这个男人，当他偶尔瞥向窗外的时候。

那男人看起来分外迷惑，步履轻浮，转着圈打量四周，和当初挽着托雷斯胳膊，稳重地问他是否还好的样子判若两人。如果不是他衣着得体而现在又是白天，绝对会被人当作喝高了的醉汉——这样的人在马德里并不少见。

托雷斯从看到对方的那一刻就不淡定了，他不清楚拉姆为什么会在这里，但男人目前看起来似乎需要帮助，周围经过的人离他远远的，似乎在可以躲避什么。  
托雷斯甩下足够支付账单和小费的纸币就冲出餐馆，他走近拉姆的时候意识到为什么路人会是那样避之不及的反应。

Alpha的气息表明他濒临发情期。这样一来，他异样的表现也得到合理解释。

“对不起，我、我……”拉姆本来和克罗斯借了房子来马德里度个短假，没想到刚出门就被小混混们盯上，那群年轻的小混蛋不知怎么就确信他是有钱人，不惜用下三滥的手段对付他，喷了他满身人工合成的Omega信息素，在拉姆抱着头蹲下时抢了他的钱包手机就逃之夭夭。这到底是多么倒霉的事情啊。  
他的大脑和身体在高浓度的信息素下不听使唤，徘徊在街头却完全反应不过来要做什么，报警吗，他想找人帮忙却无人回应，视线逐渐模糊，克罗斯拖家带口回德国休假了，他一个人在这完全不知所措，然后他撞在一个人身上。

拉姆下意识地道歉，之后却不知道该说什么，他脑子乱得很，距离发情和失去控制不过是时间问题。被撞到的应该是男人，很高，胸膛有结实的肌肉，被撞之后没有躲开，而是伸出手扶稳他的身体。

托雷斯出了餐厅就赶忙去扶住在街头乱晃的德国人，那家伙迷迷糊糊用德语混着英语道歉，托雷斯管不了这些，直接用英语问他：“你感觉怎样，Philipp？”

拉姆皱着眉看他：“托雷斯？”

托雷斯又问了一遍：“你闻起来很不好，发生什么了？”随后他注意到周围人的视线，轻轻叹了口气：“算了，我先把你弄回去再说。”

虽然是Omega，但托雷斯在正常时候依旧是个身高186的男人，一个职业的球员。拉姆此时基本没法反抗他，于是他干脆把人抱起来走向停车场。

角色微妙地反转了。托雷斯觉得这是老天在让他还上次的人情。  
虽然是Alpha，但拉姆绝不是那种靠身高体重压制他人的类型，他的头脑和精神力比起外表要出色更多，而现在他被西班牙小混蛋们用不知哪里搞到的喷剂弄得就要被迫发情，闭着眼躺在托雷斯轿车的后座上，眉心的皱纹让他看起来非常、非常的无脆弱助，但车里越发浓郁的Alpha气息却示意托雷斯事实并非如此。  
他打开一点窗户，让那些气味散开一些，否则到家之前他自己就要两腿发软了。

他这是第一次真正闻到拉姆的气息。托雷斯认定上一次Alpha只是帮他忙，全程失控的只有他自己。拉姆克制着上他一次又一次，不知道是有意无意，连Alpha的味道都几乎没有怎么释放出来，直到最后才泄露出微薄的、冰雪般清冽的淡淡气息，他控制得很好，那气味安抚着Omega的躁动，却不会刺激到托雷斯的欲望。只是上次他流露的气味太少太淡，托雷斯没吸几下鼻子就几乎闻不到。  
而这一次——  
托雷斯握着方向盘的右手稍稍发抖，于是他只能把四面窗户都打开，可那残余的味道还是跳跃着冲进他的鼻腔，让他的身体从上到下产生一种酥麻感，仿佛体内半年前的记忆被再度勾起，自动对同样的气味产生积极的回应。

他开着车在心里骂自己没出息，从前上过床的Alpha数不清多少个，身体凭什么唯独对这一个这么有反应。

终于艰难地把Alpha扛回家里，拉姆挂在他身上，搂着他的脖子呻吟。德国人似乎想起他是谁，闭着眼在托雷斯耳边轻轻喊着：“Fernando，Fernando，gracias（西语，谢谢）。”信息素夹杂着呼出的热度喷在托雷斯皮肤上，让他有些焦躁。

然后拉姆不等托雷斯回答，又闭着眼，几乎是下意识自动说话：“打给Toni Kroos，让他处理……”这句话音量明显更小，仿佛带着德国人的歉意。

托雷斯先把拉姆安置在卧室床上（他自己每天睡的那张），然后去厨房给自己倒了杯冰水灌下去，强忍着体内不安分的念头，走到阳台去给他的那位德国房客打电话。

克罗斯手机关机了，上帝保佑他。

拉姆躺在他床上难耐地用侧脸蹭他的枕头，托雷斯靠着门框看着男人难得展露出这样无助的样子，心里突然有点罪恶感，仿佛他不是在努力还上次的人情，倒像是趁人之危了。

也许因为他喜欢拉姆这样的人。不是因为他在决赛里成功过了对方两次，而是……明明有能力得到一切，却主动收敛着，明明可以做肮脏下流的事，却主动选择了克制，明明可以在结束后提出过分的要求，却主动选择沉默，这样的人有时候令人感到可怕，可却让托雷斯觉得安心。  
哪怕失控也无所谓，哪怕放浪也无所谓。那天他是这样想的，可能因为拉姆太过靠谱，所以觉得就算自己出了问题，也会有那个人帮忙托着。他无意中陷入困境，难以靠一己之力解决，那个人努力把他拉上来，甚至把困境也变成一件美好的回忆。

托雷斯把托盘放在床尾旁边的圆形矮几上，托盘里有一瓶水和一些能量棒。  
然后他解开上衣的扣子坐到床边。

“Philipp，是我，托雷斯，你现在在我家。我联系不到Toni Kroos，所以——”他红着脸在对方耳边说出自己的提议。  
“Fernando，”男人朝他转过身，嘴唇已经由于体温升高而变成鲜艳的红色，他有些虚弱地笑笑，“这很危险，我、我快要到发情期了，虽然是被迫的。”  
“上一次的时候我也在发情期，你帮了我很多，所以不用担心，”托雷斯注意到对方的裤子已经明显被顶起来，屋子里的气味也已经很浓，他自己的身体也开始发热，于是他主动摸到拉姆的腿间缓慢地施压、抚摸，Alpha坚挺的性器似乎隔着裤子灼烧着他的掌心，“我来让你舒服一点，之后也许你就能自己回家了。”

拉姆呻吟了一声，Omega的主动似乎让他放弃了和欲望的抗争。德国人扶着托雷斯的上臂把他压在了身下。  
“继续这样做。”他哑着嗓子鼓励了一句，而后俯身激烈地吻托雷斯，手顺着解开扣子的衣襟伸进去抚摸着西班牙人的皮肤，脖子、肩膀、肌肉结实的胸膛和劲瘦的腰侧。Alpha的手掌托着Omega的后腰，托雷斯立刻会意地抬起腰身，把一条腿也缠在对方身上。  
他的手继续灵巧地揉弄着男人的下身，那儿在他的引诱下愈发涨大、发热。托雷斯用两只手去解开拉姆的裤子，拉下拉链，然后他可以隔着更薄的布料感受对方的欲望。这一次Apha的情欲不加任何遮掩，没有任何克制地暴露在他面前。像拉姆说的，放任一个Alpha在一个Omega面前进入发情期是件危险的事，可不知为何，托雷斯却觉得此时再没有别的东西比这更能给他安全感。

他自己的身体也已经彻底兴奋了，可他光顾着用手指挑逗Alpha的性器，无暇照顾自己绷在裤子里的半硬的阴茎。拉姆吻他的时候似乎考虑到这点，半屈起的膝盖顶着Omega的胯下碾磨，让他也发出难以忍耐的呻吟声。


End file.
